Arnold Walker (RAF officer)
|commands= |unit=No. 94 Squadron, No. 6 Squadron |battles= World War II *North African Campaign *Italian Campaign |awards=Distinguished Flying Cross & Bar |laterwork=Construction, Local councillor }} Arnold Edgar "Blondie" Walker DFC & Bar was a British fighter pilot during World War II who flew 169 sorties, was shot down three times, and was awarded the Distinguished Flying Cross twice. Early life Born in Warley Edge, Halifax, West Yorkshire, the son of a stonemason and builder, and youngest of three children, Walker (always known as 'Blondie') was educated at Heath Grammar School but left school early, aged 15, to join his father's building firm; he did however continue to study three nights a week at technical college for the national building exam. However,at the ago of 18 his father died, leaving Blondie in charge. At the outbreak of war, construction was deemed a reserved occupation, but he was "mad keen on flying"Walker, Arnold. A Fighter Pilot's Reminiscences and immediately volunteered for the Royal Air Force. RAF career Walker undertook pilot training in Canada under the British Commonwealth Air Training Plan. On completion of his training he was a sergeant. He was then commissioned into the Royal Air Force Volunteer Reserve (Service No 115919) as a pilot officer on probation on 1 December 1941. He returned to the UK and converted to the Hurricane. He was then sent to the Middle East, sailing to Freetown in Sierra Leone before flying across the desert to Khartoum and on to Port Said where he was mostly protecting convoys. His first kill was a Junkers Ju 88. In August 1942, Walker joined No. 94 Squadron, which soon received four Hawker Hurricanes donated by Lady MacRobert, whose three sons had died while serving in the RAF, one of them with No. 94 Squadron. Their names and coat of arms were painted on the nose of the aircraft, and Walker was allocated "Sir Roderic", which he flew during the North African campaign. He was promoted war substantive flying officer on 1 October 1942. After his experiences flying with No. 94 Squadron, Walker was offered an instructor's job. He did not want this, so volunteered to transfer to No. 6 Squadron RAF who were preparing to join the war in Italy. He was promoted to war substantive flight lieutenant on 1 December 1943. On 8 August 1944, he was awarded an "immediate" Distinguished Flying Cross (DFC), which is a field award, the citation read: }} On 14 November 1944 he was awarded a bar to his DFC. However, on his return from operations in October 1944, Blondie was posted as an instructor on the Hawker Typhoon, based in the New Forest. He was released from RAF service in 1946. Postwar career Walker returned to Halifax to re-establish the family building company, Joseph Walker & Son, which had been shut down during the war. He wrote a short memoir of his wartime experiences with the dedication: "To my two ground crew – without your fabulous service of my aircraft I would not be alive today". Immediately after the war, Joseph Walker & Son built more than 2,000 council houses and 1,000 private houses. He continued to build houses in the Calderdale area of West Yorkshire for the next half century. He also had building interests in Perth, Western Australia, where he would later move to. He was a Liberal councillor for Warley Ward in Halifax during the early 1950s and was elected president of the Halifax Building Trades Council. Personal life Walker was known to be a fierce competitor in sport, business and life. He played golf off a handicap of four, was captain of West End Golf Club, Halifax and also made an honorary member of The Royal Perth Golf Club. He skied virtually every year in Kitzbühel from 1948 until he was 80 years old. He was known in Kitzbühel as "Halifax", some locals even assuming he was the Earl of Halifax. He married three times. He married Maisie, who he had known since he was 18 before being sent to the Middle East in 1941. He had a son, Johnny who predeceased him in 2007, a daughter, Diana, three stepsons and two grandchildren, Melissa and Daniel. In later life, Walker lived nine months of the year in Perth, spending the remainder in his hometown of Halifax, West Yorkshire. References External links *Telegraph Obituary *Yorkshire Post Obituary *Halifax Courier Obituary *Halifax Courier Announcement Category:1917 births Category:2008 deaths Category:Royal Air Force personnel of World War II Category:Royal Air Force officers Category:British World War II pilots Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Flying Cross and Bar (United Kingdom) Category:People educated at Heath Grammar School